Nier Automata Short Stories
by GioDude
Summary: A mashup of One shots! Basically my draft ideas that may or may not become major projects...ENJOY! Rated T: Explicit Language, Dark Imagery, etc.
1. S1: Lakeside

Water roared in the distance as trees swayed above. 9S was exhausted, he had just finished an operation that required some serious patience and attention to detail. He had been tasked to spy on a robot installation, but the catch was the he needed to actually enter the premises. Needless to say there were robots swarming the place. Jeez, now that he thinks about it how did he survive that? But pushing that lovely thought aside he continued to follow a hidden trail he found along the forest. He had a spot in mind to spend his evening relaxing on his day off. In all honesty he had found this trail with the help of a robot chasing him. But ever since, the forest kingdom was freed from the delirious robots, he could now enjoy the scenery and architecture without having to worry about being stabbed in the back...again. Ha, he remembered that 2B knocked that robot straight to the moon after doing that. If anything it seemed she did care about him...

...Sigh...

But now wasn't the time to feel down! NO I'm enjoying this vacation! 9s saw the glimmering rays of light peaking through the curtain of vines blocking the path ahead of him. He stepped towards it and pushed it to the side as he put his hand up to block the glimmering sunshine. Once his eyes readjusted to the light he basked in the view before him. It was a large crater that seemed centuries old as it seemed nature took its course. There was a lake spreading from end to end with waterfalls dropping from the sky. As brush and trees elegantly dotted the walls of the rock surrounding them. It seemed as though there were stuctures here at some point with what humans called, a church at the center of the lake. A gothic looking design that was rundown and covered in trees and vines, yet it looked so... beautiful. 9s closed his eyes and in haled deeply. The smell of fresh flowers and the cool mist gently touching his face would have anyone loosen up. He let out a long needed exhale and propped himself next to a tree and called over his pod.

Initialize fishing.

Commencing.

The pod flew off into the glimmering water leaving ripples to spread out across it. 9s simply sat on the ground and began humming some songs to himself. He could see why humans enjoyed this, taking in the scenery as you patiently waited to pull in the grand prize.

He then drifted off into his own thoughts, a scary place really, but he often found solace in his fantasies of 2B ummm wait no, oh how about when he wanted to fly through the 2B, and take in the 2B as he 2B the 2B and 2B 2B 2B 2B 2B2B2B2B...Fuk. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Jeez I mean come on does he really like her? It's not like she's an emotionless being, who can run at lightning speeds, smart in every possible way, and can kick robot ass, SPEAKING OF ASS...

Plop* His Pod dove straight down into the water.

Ahem... well back to it


	2. S2: Mall Trip

Crossing the bridge 9s followed behind 2B up towards the mall. They were sent with the purpose to find "useful" information regarding past human civilization.

Earlier up at base 9s nearly jumped in joy in front of the commander if it wasn't for her assertive presence scaring the shit out of him. 2B just sighed, why wouldn't he be, that is his specialty. She glanced back and saw 9s struggling to hide his smile. She couldn't help but smile herself seeing how cute he was trying to keep his hidden. Clearly this made 9s break his great mask.

"Come on your slowing down" 9s quickened his pace.

After some quick clean up of some big robots they entered the mall through the rusted over spiral doors. Well 2b did, 9s tried but couldn't make them budge so 2b had to push it for him

9s just blushed with embarrassment

"um thanks"

But once entering 9s was quick to get to work. He kept stopping around with ooos and ahhhhs finding small trinkets. Now that she thought about it, they never did scope out this area. They were side tracked chasing Emil through here. 2B was just sitting at the center by the escalators looking out to all the little rooms. She couldn't help but feel curious also. She walked over to a "name brand" store while 9s was busy else where.

"How did humans wear some of this?" She quietly said to herself. She picked up a pair of jeans that seemed very inefficient for combat, no flexibility or protection what so ever. But for some reason she couldn't help but look at some of them and wonder how she would look in them.

"You gonna try it on?"

SHIT, 2B dropped the jeans and turned quickly. She almost had a DAMN heart attack. 9s was leaning against the wall.

"N-No the clothing is impractical"

"Well I mean I guess your right, but supposedly humans would wear these clothes to "show off" their looks, some their income level depending on brand. They weren't meant for combat."

If that was correct humans must have been more self centered then she had thought. But considering she "is" built in their image why can't she? Plus this is research into past civilization, self experience is the best way to learn. She bit her lip...

"Fine" she went into the fitting room at the back. Leaving 9s to wait...

HOLY SHIT SHES ACTUALLY DOING THIS! 9s internally screaming*

His thought processing was going into overdrive. Gotta clear some memory to record this. He heard her coming towards the curtains, quickly regaining his composure. The curtains opened and 9s looked up. She chose to wear a white t shirt that was loosely fitting which gave her a cute relaxed look, with some gray yoga pants to match.

"So?"

9s just stared and made 2B blush a little.

"9S? Are you ok?"

He snapped out of it "uh..yeah.. that looks really good on you 2B!"

2B broke a smile which made 9s' heart flutter.

"Your turn next!" She turned back around towards the fitting room.

His eyes drifted downward and...DAYUUUUUUUUUUUUM

*They say the pupil enlarges when you see something you love. In this case it was his zoom in feature.

Before 2B turned around he quickly picked up his jaw. She closed the curtains and changed back into uniform. Great now what should he wear? He thought for a second and grabbed some articles of clothing and headed towards the changing room. He undid his uniform and snuggled into his clothes.

2B was also a little upbeat about seeing 9s in human clothing. More curious then anything really. The curtains opened and out came 9s wearing some khakis with a navy blue long sleeve and decided to put a gray beanie to top it off.

"Well how do I look?"

Cough* "Fuckable"

"What?" It slipped over his head

"Fantastic"

"R-really?!" He could've sworn that wasn't the first compliment but he was smiling hard from what he heard. He then decided to keep the clothing they had found as "personal scavenge" so that they didn't have to deliver it to the data processing at the bunker. 2B agreed with him as well. After retrieving some other artifacts in the area they set course back to the bunker.

Upon delivering their findings they headed down the hallway as 9s carried a box with their clothes. 6O approached them

"So how did the mission go? I bet you enjoyed it! Well maybe not 2b"

"It wasn't too bad"

6O almost looked shocked at her response

"really! That's great to hear! Oh and what's with the box?"

9s came up with an excuse "it's uhhh..data files...that I need to..um...organize" 2B just shook her head.

6O narrowed her eyes

It sucked*

"OK!" And she walked off.

9s let out a loud exhale "Welp that was close!" Here 2B" he handed over her stuff

"I'll pick up mine later" he walked into his room...

...and so did 2B.


End file.
